


Tags are Necessary on Real Books

by Greeks vs Geeks (Wonderfullydepressedandlustful)



Series: Jasico fic dump [31]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Jason is a Dork, M/M, an emotional dork that cant handle the feels, jason reads tsoa, nico is a supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfullydepressedandlustful/pseuds/Greeks%20vs%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico comes home to find his boyfriend suffering from finishing tsoa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tags are Necessary on Real Books

“Jason?” Nico called out as he walked into their apartment. He shucked off his shoes, before looking around. It was dark, which was weird. Usually, Jason managed to turn on and leave every single light on in the place. “Jason, you home?” Nico walked further into the apartment, on edge now. This was not normal. As he got into the living room, his eyes spotted what looked like a giant lump of blankets in the center of the couch. “Jason? Is that you?” 

The bundle mumbled a response to quiet for Nico to fully understand, but his suspicions were confirmed. That was definitely his boyfriend under a mound of blankets. Immediately he began to worry. Did Jason get sick or something? Nico sat next to the bundle and placed a comforting hand on the center of it. By doing this, he bumped into something hard. His brows furrowed as he realized it was a book. Grabbing it, he brought it closer to his face before recognizing the cover. Nico sighed. Of course, this was going to happen.

“So you finished the book today?”

That seemed to unlock the emotions within Jason. “Why didn’t you warn me about this? I wasn’t ready! I wasn’t ready for that heartbreak! I should have been warned! Why Nico why?” he moaned from underneath the blankets. Nico shook his head and got up to turn some of the lights.

“Jason, I did tell you that you were most likely going to cry after you read it. I told you this before you decided to read this. I told you this two days ago. You just didn’t listen.” He reasoned.

“There is a distinct difference between crying from a book and having your heart torn out from a book!” Jason called out. Once they were no longer sitting in complete darkness, Nico came back and sat next to his still weeping boyfriend.

He should have probably seen this coming but in hindsight, he thought Jason would finish it til the weekend. “Are you ok?”

“No.”

“…do you want to watch cheesy romcoms and eat thai food?”

“Is that even a question? I need some happiness in my life after that.”

Nico sighed. “Jason, you were a classics major in college. You knew how the myth ended. You should have seen this coming.”

“That doesn’t make the pain go away Nico! I’m sorry for having hope that there could be a plot twist.” The lump moved closer to Nico so that Jason could rest his head in Nico’s lap. “We should watch You Got Mail.”

“Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...I would like to say that I have never read tsoa but I know what happens and it seems like the type of book that Jason would definitely read and cry about when he was done


End file.
